


喵

by biyuebingning, cloudluna, yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 如果我是猫咪，你会爱我吗？





	1. 剧情章by月下眠

**Author's Note:**

> *除了甜全员动物化  
*不存在具体时间线和空间线  
*哪里都不对应该也没法上升了吧  
*甜中日英语都能说  
*算是谒金门背景，会借用几个事件和时间点，没看过也不影响本篇阅读

01.  
金博洋背着大包小包还拖着一个山一样的行李箱，艰难地走出机场大厅，抬头就看到一个锃亮的脑门。  
“奥瑟老师！我在这里！”  
面对这位即将来蟋蟀短训两个月的乖宝宝，奥瑟总有用不完的慈爱，没一会儿两个背包就全到了他身上。  
“呐，酒店订了，短租房也给你找好了。先去酒店睡一觉，醒了打电话给我，我带你去看房。”  
“谢谢老师！老师你真是个好人！”  
奥瑟摸摸自己光秃的发顶，觉得上面又长出了一层绒毛。  
多好的孩子啊，即使早就谈妥了这些事，也还是要说谢谢呢。

02.  
金博洋睡了一个长长长长的觉就算倒好时差了，可他不是很想起。  
事实上，如果不是胸口的重量压得他喘不上来气，他还能再睡一个小时。  
难不成我半夜梦游把背包抱怀里了？  
金博洋懒得睁眼，准备一爪子把背包扯到地板上一会儿再收拾，入手的毛一下子把他吓醒了。  
背包放久了……也会长毛？  
不对劲。  
不对劲，哪个背包特么会拱我的手啊我的妈妈你在哪赶紧拍下来发微博故事啊！

03.  
于是金博洋和蹲在他胸口的猫大眼瞪小眼。  
猫是大眼他是小眼。  
他尝试伸手揽住猫坐起来，猫乖得很，顺势窝在了他练出了一薄层腹肌的肚子上，轻轻踩了踩，看起来很满意，又蹲下了。  
金博洋于是仔细看猫。  
这是一只非常漂亮的中等体型布偶猫——到了世纪星之后优秀铲屎官安香怡没少带着他撸猫，反正“给钱就给摸”，也不知道妮妮小小年纪哪里学来的嫖客发言——所以他认猫认得挺准——蓝眼睛大而水润，微微仰着头看金博洋，样子要多专注有多专注，猫鼻子抽了抽，还噘着可爱的嘴嘴。  
傻大胆金博洋大着胆子撸了一下猫脑袋。  
矜持娇贵的布偶毫无形象，赖在金博洋肚皮上拿脑袋拱他胸。  
拱哪不好，乳头被蹭得火辣辣地疼。

04.  
客房服务送来了饭，金博洋把猫放在床上准备吃饭，猫“咻”地一下蹿上了他的肩膀，把自己圈成一个猫围脖，又不动了。  
十斤重的围脖，金博洋挂不住。  
而且这大夏天的，热。  
但是他看出来猫很黏他。  
恨不得把身体展开成二维，铺在自己身上那种黏。  
金博洋用娴熟的姿势把猫抱在怀里，在饭桌前坐下。抱个猫嘛，跟抱孩子没区别，天总擅长。  
金博洋给猫挑了点鱼肉放在盘子里，猫慢条斯理吃着，吃得很香，吃完一口，就要舔净毛上的汤汁，时刻保持完美形象。  
金博洋看着很是欣慰，不轻不重地顺着猫背上的毛，自己开始啃炸鸡腿。

05.  
这顿饭吃了很久。  
因为每吃一口，猫都探头用它那带着倒刺的舌头，把金博洋脸上粘的碎屑和嘴唇上的酱汁舔掉。  
好不容易吃完饭金博洋开始怀疑人生。  
手里把玩着的猫蛋蛋告诉他这是个公猫，可是这公猫对着他一个大老爷们儿耍什么榴芒？  
毛皮和里面蛋蛋的游离感简直是绝佳享受，更何况蛋蛋本身手感Q弹，实在是很好rua。  
猫侧卧在那仿佛靠着个贵妃榻，看着他的蓝色大眼充满了无辜。  
得了，自己现在干的这事，可不比猫咪舔嘴还榴芒。  
金博洋终于想起来收手，猫把自己团成一坨，脸埋在金博洋肚子里，不见人了。  
20××年×月×日，我，金博洋，糟蹋了一只黄花大白猫。  
可真是了不得。

06.  
金博洋给奥瑟打了电话，奥瑟说过一个半小时他就到，让金博洋再休息会儿，然后收拾好在酒店大堂等他。  
还有一点时间，金博洋试图和猫建立沟通。  
“你从哪来？”  
猫看着他。  
哦，这是加拿大猫，而且不在华人聚居区，说中文没用可以理解。  
“你从哪来？”英语。  
猫歪了歪头。  
行吧东北大碴子味英语不好懂哈。  
多伦多是双语区……这难不成是个听法语的猫？  
法语不会，会的只剩日语了，瞎几把试试吧。  
再不理就不理吧，猫又不会害我。  
“你从哪来？”日语。  
猫指了指门口，又绕圈跑了几步，接着挠了挠金博洋的脚。  
“你是说，嗯，你一路跟着我，趁着我开门，就从门进来了？”艰难而结巴的日语。  
猫挂上金博洋肩膀舔他脸，又拱了拱他脖子。  
金博洋猜这就是说对了的意思了。

07.  
金博洋重新背上大包小包拖起山一样的行李箱，还多带了一只猫。  
猫特别上道，看他没手抱，就安安静静地坐到行李箱上去了。  
退房很顺利，时间掐得刚刚好，退完没两分钟，奥瑟就进来了。  
“Boyang你准备好——哦我的上帝，他，啊不是它怎么在这里？”  
金博洋困惑地看看老师又看看猫：“你俩认识？”  
奥瑟把脸捂上了：“不认识。”  
金博洋表示，鬼信。  
不认识你能管一只猫叫“他”？  
不认识你现在看着猫突然头秃？  
你俩刚刚的眼神交锋肯定达成了什么交易，哼。  
我不追究是因为我天总不是那“喜好究微探秘的好事之徒”。

08.  
奥瑟开车载金博洋和行李们去看房，房离蟋蟀近的很，毕竟可是他为乖学生精心找的房。  
一顿乱折腾之后奥瑟带着金博洋，金博洋拎啊不抱着猫，总算是进了冰场。  
“呃嗯……Yuzu今天请了假，所以你和Jun一起练。”  
“好的老师，都听老师的。”  
我儿真乖。  
但是天可怜见的，他被那个现在是猫抖抖毛就能变成羽生结弦本尊的生物，盯上了。  
自己还被封了口。  
博洋啊……全世界都觉得羽生结弦像猫，你都不怀疑一下的吗？  
怀疑什么啊，因为一个比喻就怀疑羽生结弦本人能大变活猫，我又不是这里有问题。  
你这里怕不是有问题。

09.  
车俊焕今天本来可开心了。  
大魔王请了假，还有好哥哥金博洋来一起练习，生活简直不能更美好。  
然而他看金博洋抱着猫靠近挡板之后还是虎躯一震，条件反射地站得板板正正。  
“Jun你怎么了？”  
被那双蓝眼睛盯着的车俊焕颤抖地开口：“天天天哥我我我我一点事都没有。”  
“你怕猫？”  
“对。”车俊焕扒着台阶不假思索，毕竟羽生结弦是猫这件事除了几个人之外没谁知道，而且显而易见大魔王本身也不想让金博洋知道。  
“对个鬼，你说你自己喜欢蛇，喜欢蛇的人还怕猫？”  
“那那那那个什么我怕毛，嗯对，怕毛。”  
“……”  
那你为什么还没被自己的头发吓死？  
不过金博洋再迟钝也看出来车俊焕有难言之隐，也就不再逼问。  
他换好冰鞋把猫安顿在挡板上，反正车俊焕看起来不是真的怕猫。  
结果还没滑远就被猫咬住了衣摆。  
“哎哟喂我的北脸老贵了不能咬！”

10.  
猫委屈巴巴看他，蓝眼睛马上就漫上了水光，好像下一秒就要哭了。  
整个猫蹲坐在那，浑身笼罩着“你要抛弃我了”的丧丧的气息。  
金博洋看着微微昂起的猫脑袋，突然之间如醍醐灌顶——是想要来自铲屎金大爷的爱抚吗？  
他在两耳之间揉了揉，猫得寸进尺，顺着手臂爬上了肩膀，对着金博洋的脸就是一个大啵嘴。  
奥瑟教练：这就是我二儿子和我的临时学生了，感动吗？  
车俊焕：不敢动，不敢动。  
金博洋：榴芒！

11.  
不管怎么说，金博洋要训练，猫还是很有分寸的。  
跳了一上午，车俊焕觉得自己即使有幺八三的大个儿也要仰视这位和师兄同样魔鬼的……临时师弟。  
一小时五十个四辣子三踢您也没比他的威慑力少多少好嘛别用一副见了鬼的表情看着我。  
我车俊焕今天才该摆出见了鬼的表情。  
金博洋继续一头问号，练四踢去了。

12.  
车俊焕中午下训，金博洋下午还有一场冰。  
猫睡了，铲屎官决定自己去吃饭。  
临走前他摸了摸猫毛：“被挺厚，不用掖也不怕感冒。”  
车俊焕瑟瑟发抖：歪？布莱恩吗？您带回来一个什么极品沙雕？  
“你怎么又抖了。一起吃饭？”  
“不不不……呃，我是说，我回家吃。”  
尽管羽生结弦睡着，车·怂·俊·和师兄不亲·焕也不敢答应和金博洋一起吃饭。  
溜了溜了。  
在食堂吃完午饭的金大爷遛遛达达回了挡板，猫换了个姿势把自己团成一个球，还在睡。  
金大爷没忍住，照着肚子rua了两下。  
了不得。

13.  
可真是了不得，金博洋看着手臂上缠着的小绿蛇，第二次说出这句话。  
我滴个老天爷和七舅姥爷，我rua个猫，怎么rua出一条蛇来。  
不想做蛇类专家的花滑运动员不是好网红，金大爷动了动他的手指——  
百度识图。  
得嘞，加国网速堪比下班高峰祖国首都的公交，又在墙外，进度条卡在33%的位置不动了，像一条死狗，更像文森特周跳跃那永远半死不活至少缺三分之二圈的周数。  
可是人家能拼死拼活把膝盖伤个稀碎让刃抹回来，你个进度条特么倒是给我金漂亮来个回光返照啊。  
百度好像知道金博洋在骂什么——它闪退了。  
遂怒而切微博国际版，小号发博并艾特博物杂志。  
博物忙得很，金博洋知道一时半会儿不会有回复，看蛇又爬回猫毛里待得舒服，上冰摇摆去了。

14.  
金博洋合着音乐舞了一个小时，被奥瑟催着下冰了。  
猫早就醒了，蛇就没睡着过，两只动物排排坐着看金博洋。  
他不知怎么的，在猫眼里看到毫无原则的彩虹屁，在蛇眼睛里看见生无可恋。  
……你俩感情挺丰富啊。  
他换鞋，两只动物很聪明地上了凳子。  
金博洋自暴自弃，开始审蛇：“你听英语吗？听就吐一下舌头，不听就两下。”  
“嘶。”  
“哎呦喂！”  
金博洋觉得有门儿：“那再试一次，你知道我在说什么，就用尾巴拍我两下，不知道就吐一下舌头。”  
蛇拧了拧自己，尾巴尖在金博洋大腿拍了拍。  
鬼鬼，我这别是一天捡了两只妖精。  
回家的路上一人一蛇用嘶表肯定嘶嘶表否定的鬼才方式对话，怀里的猫时不时舔一口金博洋的脖子，以示自己的存在感。  
每当这时金博洋就很敷衍地呼噜两下大白猫的狗头。

15.  
“你们应该有名字。”  
金博洋站在十字路口等红绿灯，怀里的猫腕上的蛇突然觉得自己也站在了猫/蛇生的十字路口。  
猫很无所谓，他能把金博洋的一切都吹出花来。  
蛇有点后悔。  
我好好的车俊焕不做，为什么脑子上头想给天哥当宠物rua。  
我又不是蜥蜴和鳄鱼！！  
“你，怀特。”金博洋颠了颠猫。  
“你，格林。”金博洋晃了晃蛇。  
猫开心地喵了一声，又对着金博洋的脸来了一个大啵嘴。  
蛇瘫在胳膊上一动不动。  
天哥，你就是用颜色命名是吧。  
你那英明神武红发绿裤的潮妈妈当初真应该直接叫你金天。

16.  
今天遭遇了过多玄幻情况的金博洋，在看到租房门口的一条狗和一只鸟之后，一脸麻木。  
甚至笑问客从何处来。  
鸟大概是鹦鹉里很稀（昂）有（贵）的葵花凤头鹦鹉，会说话。  
他振翅拍了拍自己：“文森特。”  
金博洋挑眉。  
他又一巴掌糊上棕色泰迪的真·狗头：“内森。”  
金博洋掏出手机打开微信点了那个保温杯泡枸杞水的头像：“周儿，你家鹦鹉丢了？还有一条泰迪，内森养的？”  
他还想再问一句“你俩啥前儿来的多伦多”，可这时猫忽然炸了毛，蹲在泰迪对面就要开战。  
金博洋赶紧开门把动物园赶进屋里。

17.  
车俊焕羡慕。  
凭什么周知方和陈巍不叫“怀特二世”和“布朗”，而是能叫本名。  
文森特以目示意：就凭我是个会说话的鸟人。  
车俊焕：这话我没法接。

18.  
那边金博洋制止了一场猫狗大战，身心俱疲。  
文森特会说话，还会说北京话，一下子就获得了盛宠。  
内森在沙发上挪动着，整只狗子贴上了金博洋的腰，安静了。  
猫挤进金博洋怀里，先是对着脸和脖子一阵舔，获得了充分的关注之后一脸无辜地盯着金博洋，双爪抱肚。  
“中午没吃饭，所以饿了？”  
猫咪点头。  
“吃清蒸鱼？”  
猫在金博洋嘴上亲了一口。  
经过大半天的脱敏治疗，金博洋对这个表示肯定的方式见怪不怪。  
泰迪叫了两声，眼看着要一巴掌捶上猫脑袋，金博洋抱着猫一个起身，内森没了支撑歪在沙发里，腿上的文森特也被掀翻了。  
文森特扑棱扑棱毛站起来。  
“对不起，文森特。”  
“内森，不要欺负怀特。”  
内森萎了。  
如果他可以，此时他一定已经对着金博洋的背影伸出了他的尔康手。  
猫站在金博洋胳膊上，脑袋垫着他肩膀，对狗子做出一个诡异的表情。  
如果嘴角勾起的弧度放在羽生结弦的脸上，那就是挑衅。

19.  
内森在客厅气急败坏，文森特好不容易让他冷静下来，价值不菲的白羽都快秃没了。  
蛇感觉自己知道了一个大秘密，恨不得就地冬眠。  
他不想活在一间充满了猫狗大战气息的房子里。  
“格林，给你蒸碗鸡蛋羹？”  
“嘶。”  
有饭吃比什么都好。  
师兄和他的情敌？  
管他呢，我只要鸡蛋羹。

20.  
金博洋坐了两锅水分别蒸鱼和蛋，两个锅盖刚扣好，手机屏幕就亮了一下。  
博物杂志给他答案了。  
“翠青蛇，无毒，性格极温柔，分布于中国、越南和老挝。成年体长1米左右，这条还是个宝宝呢//@充不起会员：薄雾薄雾，这是啥蛇？忽然就爬到我手上了[图片]”  
金博洋看着分布地纠结了片刻，索性大手一挥。  
嗯……翠青蛇精，大概可以分布于世界各地吧。  
随手翻了翻评论，都是说“玉亮又皮了”的，没什么别的信息了。  
周知方也没回他的消息，不知道在干啥。  
金博洋握着手机：要不要问问陈巍？  
他找陈巍废了点劲，因为这个家伙总换头像，他经常反应不过来。  
果然，距离上次联系才过了几天，头像就换成了自己和他的另一张合照。  
对话框都点进去了，却不知道说点什么。  
问他有没有一条和他同名的狗或者有没有来多伦多，好像都过分熟稔了。  
不熟，俺们不熟。  
和陈巍熟的应该是说着“世界选手一番喜欢”的宇野昌磨同学。

21.  
家里一下子来了这么多……嗯……宠物，总得添置点东西。  
猫房子，猫爬架，狗房子，洗浴香波，毛线球，逗猫棒，飞盘网球等等等等——你天总不愧你天总，就算只在这里待两个月，也一定要置办齐全。  
房东同不同意？  
奥瑟当然早都解决这些问题了。  
而且没解决也没关系，毕竟有钱能使磨推鬼。  
金博洋对这一屋子动物有不知道哪里来的信任，换好鞋准备独自出门。  
猫蹭过来，靠着他笔直的长腿，哼哼唧唧。  
他蹲下来揉揉头，猫并没有被哄好，双爪抱住金博洋的手，脑袋又蹭了蹭，然后可怜兮兮恋恋不舍地，把爪爪松开了。  
“喵。”  
金博洋仿佛听见他用舍不得却又故作大方的语气说话：“你快去吧，我没事，我可以自己待在没有主人空虚寂寞冷的房子里，我一点都没有不开心。”  
欲擒故纵的猫咪，金博洋的心理所当然化成水。  
他把猫抱起来呼噜着他的下巴和耳朵，又给揉揉肚子：“咱们一起去，给你挑房子。”

22.  
……  
金博洋看着脚边的泰迪手上的蛇头顶的葵花凤头鹦鹉暴怒。  
这不是你们都缠上来的理由！！！  
“内森你再这么大声汪汪叫着扰民就给我出去！”  
内森委屈巴巴地闭了嘴。  
文森特看着内森吃瘪很不厚道而毫无形象地嘎嘎大笑。  
“文森特你再呱呱咯咯咕咕嘎嘎你也出去！！”  
尼玛头顶上有这么个声音简直是鼓膜杀手。  
蛇把自己摆成一个别致的翠绿手环形状，不敢动。  
猫得了便宜卖乖：“喵喵喵？”  
金博洋举起猫在两耳之间亲了一口，和他平视。  
“乖乖的，咱们马上出发。”  
他想了想，歪着头补了一句：“喵～”  
猫又把自己的脸埋在金博洋胸口。  
奇怪，他怎么感觉猫咪像是害羞了。  
咋滴了呢。

23.  
一路上，猫享受着被抱在怀里的SSSVIP级待遇。  
内森迈着小短腿辛苦地追着大步流星的主人。  
文森特在他们前面飞——出门之前文森特说认识路，金博洋让他将功补过。  
蛇……脑子里的一百万字小说都写好了。  
等红绿灯时内森抽空不忿地看了猫一眼。  
羽生喵：有本宫在，尔等终究是妃。  
金博洋本来挺担心不抱着内森又没有狗绳的话路人会不会困扰，不过内森从来没离开他身边50厘米，他也就放心了。  
一会儿也不用买狗绳了，买了都绷不直，浪费。

24.  
吃完晚饭有滑行大课，有了刚刚的前车之鉴，金博洋非常自觉地带着动物园出门了。  
奥瑟本来正趴在挡板上看学生们聊天，一转头看到这奇葩的队伍，脸上的表情比便秘还难看。  
也就比连续便秘一个礼拜好看一点。  
“对不起老师，但是他们一定要跟着来……您这有暂时空置的屋子吗？”  
“你放那边休息区就行，他们……”金博洋发誓奥瑟翻了个白眼，“相信我，你真的不用管他们。”  
“？”  
“而且我发誓，不久后的有一天，你会很想打人。”  
“？？？”  
不是，老师，您看到那边学员盯着我的孩子们的发绿的眼睛了吗？您真的不怕他们被我这边分心？不用我把他们关小黑屋？  
如果奥瑟知道他这么想，肯定会慈爱地拍着他的小肩膀神神秘秘地告诉他：“别担心，一会儿猫和蛇就消失了。”

25.  
滑行大课上人是齐的，但是气氛很奇怪。  
车俊焕看起来比较萎靡，和一脸神清气爽的羽生结弦形成鲜明对比。  
金博洋被羽生结弦平昌时发明的召唤大法揪到第一排正中，沐浴在崔姨慈祥的老母亲圣光中。  
金博洋：？？？  
其他学员：？？？  
羽生结弦：ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ (*≧▽≦) (￣▽￣)~*

26.  
文森特在挡板上捅内森。  
你悠着点，再气掉我的毛该弄脏冰面了。  
内森生无可恋地踩一脚文森特。  
哈牛绝对是故意的，看准了我变回人更打不过他，这招真狠。  
文森特没什么其他动作。  
那没办法，鬼知道为什么你从升组一开始就招天哥烦。  
内森看起来只想做一条瘫痪的咸鱼。  
你可闭嘴吧。  
交流进行到这里文森特又想起来什么，一膀子糊内森脸上。  
你俩青年组不还一起站台子呢么，怎么现在成这样了。  
内森白了他一眼。  
那会儿我就是一十四岁小王八蛋我知道我现在能喜欢他？

27.  
羽生结弦在训练，可他什么都知道。  
就像他知道推上“拍羽生结弦一塌糊涂大赛”一样，方式不可描述，结论不言自明。  
他没被任何人发现地瞄了几次挡板上内森的状态，然后总是在对方情绪平复下来的时候，刺激那么一下。  
搭个肩膀揽个腰揉个头发rua个后背袭个胸什么的。  
金博洋傻乎乎地丝毫没意识到正在被揩油。  
文森特再也不管内森，在挡板上蹲住不动了。

28.  
下课换好衣服，金博洋看着休息区排排坐好的动物们，没来由有种“吾家有儿初长成”的成就感。  
怀里抱了猫手腕爬了蛇肩头站了鸟脚边跟了狗，换完衣服的金博洋领着他的动物园浩浩荡荡地走了。  
奥瑟和崔姨目送他们，二脸愁容。  
“你说……Boyang知道他们都是谁的那天……”  
“两个结果。Boyang答应Yuzu，相安无事——”  
“那第二种我知道了，Boyang拒绝Yuzu，重建冰场。”  
“那Nathan……？”  
“成不了。你看冰演，还不都是Nathan一头热地和他拍照发Instagram，Boyang自己的账号就只写了拉Shoma逛街。”

29.  
文森特累了，一路都站在肩膀上，不飞了。  
主要是心累。  
金博洋看内森走得心不在焉，把猫顺到自己的另一侧肩膀上，单手捞起了内森。  
内森觉得自己可以。  
猫觉得不可以，但是他知道现在打架会闹得金博洋浑身疼。  
他才不是内森那种只顾自己开心不管金博洋累不累的坏狗狗呢，哼。  
我家天天善良才会管你，哼哼哼。  
可是还是好气。  
于是一路上猫都在舔金博洋脖子。

30.  
回去以后金博洋洗漱完准备瘫在床上玩会儿手机就睡觉。  
他有一点点近视——他们搞花滑的都因为常年高速旋转导致长久的高眼压——在床头柜上找眼镜，然后你能猜到的。  
“可了不得。”  
他的床头柜上坐着一只银狐仓鼠，看起来坐了有一会儿了，对金博洋的到来感到十分欣喜。  
金博洋给他倒了点瓜子。  
“那……英语？”  
“中文……看来是不懂。”  
“日语……哎呦喂怀特这是你老乡！”  
仓鼠听到“怀特”这个名字，浑身一僵，吓得瓜子都掉了。  
“那你就叫格雷。”  
银狐仓鼠瘫痪。  
我不是。  
我叫宇野昌磨。  
我是你的竹马磨啊你要和我逛街的你还记得吗！

31.  
金博洋收拾好猫房子，可是猫卧在床上，不打算动。  
他想起来了。  
指南上说，布偶黏人，常和主人一起入眠。  
于是仓鼠睡进了猫房子里。  
内森睡狗房子。  
文森特睡猫爬架顶上。  
蛇找个差不多点的地方盘下了。

32.  
清晨，房间的一角响起叽叽咕咕的声音。  
“宇野前辈真的对不起，那是我蛇的本能……”人形车俊焕一脸抱歉。  
“没事，没事。但是一觉醒来发现自己被天敌盘了几圈还是……不太好。”人形宇野昌磨面有菜色，虽然还是面瘫。  
“我懂。嗯……前辈我作为蛇其实最近只吃熟蛋……这样可以让你放心些吗？”  
“还行吧……我尽量习惯自己的储备粮身份。”  
“不会把前辈储备到胃里去的！”

33.  
动物园的一日三餐居然很好解决。  
金博洋要给一大家子准备早饭，猫有小鱼干，狗吃午餐肉，蛇吞鸡蛋羹，仓鼠嗑瓜子，鹦鹉自觉地抱来一堆巴旦木开始啄。  
午餐没有猫和蛇的份，羽生结弦和车俊焕取而代之，整张餐桌于是毫无疑问地成为全俱乐部颜值巅峰。  
鹦鹉站在桌子上啃金博洋给他带回来的没有酱的蔬菜沙拉。  
第一次一起吃的时候他会站在金博洋眼前完全阻挡对面羽生结弦探头探脑，后来羽生结弦坐在金博洋旁边，就不是他个鸟人能挡住的了。  
旁边也确实是个好位置。  
笑着笑着就贴上去了什么的。  
内森蹲在金博洋腿上，从他手里叼片状鸡胸肉。  
虽然难吃得很，但是难得享受金博洋亲手喂食的服务，内森觉得喂他啥都行。  
仓鼠待遇也不错，金博洋不知道怎么给他搭配，所以他的午餐是一袋每日坚果。  
剩下的水果干一般是文森特负责打扫。  
晚上猫吃鲜鱼，金博洋被逼变得很会做鱼。内森吃各式各样煎的肉排，文森特吃水果，蛇还吃鸡蛋羹，仓鼠……仓鼠睡了。  
金博洋会在仓鼠半夜找得到的地方放点松子。

34.  
有时候，动物们也愿意尝试新鲜事物。  
金博洋瞎吃不胖，自然没有人管着他的一点小爱好——睡前来瓶AD钙奶。  
一边喝东西一边刷抖音不是什么明智之举，这个倒霉的晚上，他差点把钙奶喷得到处都是。  
床上的猫咪钻进他怀里，充满好奇地舔了舔嘴角。  
似乎觉得好喝，又把金博洋的嘴唇舔了个遍。  
在金博洋怀疑人生的时候，把嘴凑到吸管那里，尝试了两下。  
吸不上来，干着急，于是整个猫在金博洋怀里打滚。  
金博洋依然怀疑人生，不过这并不妨碍他动作麻利地拆开一瓶倒进盘子，给猫咪放在床头柜上。  
呼噜呼噜。  
猫舔得一脸满足。  
有时候，金博洋做的红烧肉会给内森吃两块。  
喂了几次后，金博洋掂了掂内森，又揉了揉他的小肚子，毅然决然地把红烧肉驱逐出了内森的食谱。  
文森特偶尔能吃到薯条和面包，但是金博洋不爱吃，所以他很少有这种口福。  
鸡蛋羹做了几天，金博洋开始往里整些配料。  
枸杞和虾仁蛇还没什么意见。  
芝麻和香油不怎么样。  
带壳的蛤蜊，蛇的反应是轻轻咬了一口金博洋的手指肚。  
虽然紧接着就被猫按在地上教育了。  
最后是金博洋一边哄猫，一边给蛇挑蛤蜊肉。  
仓鼠也经常收获惊喜。  
五香花生米，椒盐瓜子，奶油松子，咸香开心果。  
除了半粒黄飞鸿让他崩溃过一回，金博洋再没闹腾过他。

35.  
遛狗是大工程。  
泰迪这种狗，一天总想出去个十回八回。  
布偶是室内猫，本来不用出去，可是布偶天性黏人，那眼睛往金博洋眼睛里一看，再从喉咙里挤出两句哼哼，金博洋哪里还舍得不带着他。  
葵花凤头鹦鹉那就更不是省油的灯了，到了点不放出去飞飞，就咕咕嘎嘎。  
这么下来家里只剩下一只小仓鼠和一条小蛇……金博洋还没心大到让他俩独处。  
倒是有一次金博洋看仓鼠还在睡觉没把他带出去，只挽走了小蛇，结果回了家发现仓鼠把自己埋在坐垫里，看着都要自闭了。  
那之后，仓鼠在金博洋头发里有了一个固定席位。  
到头来，内森依然没能获得和金博洋的独处时间。  
哪怕作为一只宠物狗。

36.  
奥瑟和崔姨到最后看着金博洋的造型都麻木了。  
头上咋还多了个做窝的宇野昌磨。  
不管了不管了，谁的屁股谁自己操心吧。

37.  
日子就这么过，金博洋每天训练。  
猫一天比一天黏人。  
内森总是上蹿下跳。  
文森特除了咕咕嘎嘎，还要时不常人文关怀内森。  
蛇总是安静如鸡吃鸡蛋羹。  
仓鼠睡了吃吃了睡，圆了三圈。  
直到金博洋训练营结束。  
此时距离归国还有一个星期，这是奥瑟和中国冰协定好的招待时间。  
奥瑟：“Yuzu我知道你在想什么，放你一个星期假，带着Boyang好好玩吧。”  
玩吧玩吧。  
这可能是我冰场活着的最后一个礼拜。

38.  
当晚金博洋开心地睡着了。  
偶像亲自接待啊！  
谁能不开心！

39.  
第二天清早，金博洋不淡定了。  
怀里毛茸茸的布偶不见了，脑门上顶着硬邦邦的胸肌。  
他睁开了眼睛，差点吓撅过去。  
他被羽生结弦制在怀里。  
车俊焕和宇野昌磨坐在猫房子旁边，正在研究鸡蛋羹到底怎么蒸。  
陈巍和周知方坐在狗房子旁边，玩二十四点。  
“你你你你们都怎么过来的？？”  
“博洋忘了吗，rua我rua得那么开心，还给我们起名字呢。”羽生结弦扁嘴，“我叫怀特。”  
车俊焕战战兢兢举手：“我是格林。”  
宇野昌磨面瘫：“格雷。”  
金博洋……三观崩碎重建中。

40.  
羽生结弦大手一挥把其他人赶出了门。  
陈巍饶是再不甘愿，可他对着金博洋迷之犯怂，再加上也自知没什么戏了，索性留个好印象吧。  
于是无关人员都走了。  
羽生结弦把空调继续调低，棉被一抻把自己和金博洋裹成煎饼果子。  
“博洋……天天……接下来我们好好谈谈关于猫蛋蛋的事。”

-TBC-

题外话：看合作者就知道下一章是什么了吧，坐等吧。


	2. 喵2.0

特典1.关于磨磨的体重  
上回书说到，两个月的训练期，宇野仓鼠吃了睡睡了吃，胖了三圈。  
其实一开始，金博洋没注意到这个问题。  
他看着圆润了一些的仓鼠，以为是毛蓬蓬了而已。  
直到有一天，他例行左手团仓鼠右手rua猫蛋蛋，发现事情并不简单——  
金博洋对重量有种天生的敏感，他掂量两下，手上这只银狐分明就是沉了。  
沉了二钱。  
于是这天下训后金博洋怒而带着动物园，去宠物用品店要买个滚轮。  
“啊呀，您又来了？”  
店老板很是喜欢金博洋，毕竟又潮又帅又白又嫩又可爱，对宠物们简直不能更上心，看看动物们黏他那个劲头就知道了。  
“嗯，给我家格雷买个滚轮。”  
“您新添置的仓鼠吗？”  
“对。”  
金博洋说着放下怀里的猫（蛇自觉地把自己埋进猫毛里），指挥鹦鹉和泰迪一起去柜台前坐下，从一头炸毛里把宇野昌磨刨出来。  
“您看看这胖的，必须减肥。”  
仓鼠想了想蛇因为咬了一口金博洋而被大魔王教育的惨样，即使再不愿意听竹马说自己胖了，也只能乖乖忍着。  
倒是想跳几下抗议，跳不动。  
老板看着油光水滑的毛，在金博洋同意下摸了两把，发出一声满足的喟叹。  
金博洋挑滚轮倒是快，他做过一点功课，店老板又给他补充很多知识，麻利地付钱结账回家，仓鼠的锻炼就这样提上了日程。  
吃的照给，一口不少，但是……  
金博洋做饭的时候，他在跑滚轮。  
金博洋刷碗的时候，他在跑滚轮。  
金博洋训练的时候，他在挡板上跑滚轮。  
金博洋下训撸猫看电视的时候，他还在跑滚轮。  
总之就是一句话：跑滚轮。  
如果是真的仓鼠倒还好办，仓鼠在跑滚轮的过程中会产生欣快感，而宇野昌磨只觉得好困。  
以及，扎心的是，仓鼠胃只能适应坚果，那就怪不得脂肪在宇野昌磨身上自由飞翔了。  
再加上跑滚轮好累所以早睡然后半夜被饿醒再吃点松子这样的恶性循环，仓鼠同志还是不幸地胖了三圈。  
呵呵哒。  
人形宇野看着自己的小肚腩如是说。

特典2.关于剪指甲和磨牙  
金博洋有了动物园之后，小可爱们爪子的长度就成了他又一个该注意的事项。  
作为啮齿类，仓鼠需要的只是磨牙棒。金博洋按照教程自己烤了一批，宇野仓鼠在羽生喵“敢说不好吃你就死定了”的注视下，啃得十分开心。  
一个没腿的蛇也不用担心这个。  
内森每天下地走路，运动量足够，地面也正好能磨指甲；文森特用站棍和墨鱼骨保持指甲长度的效果也不错。  
唯独给猫买的猫抓板没有派上用场。  
有一次猫在蹭着金博洋玩闹的时候不小心在他的手背上抓出一道红印，只破了表皮那种。  
金博洋找了点碘酒消毒，把小药瓶收好的时候，刚刚跑走的猫回来了，嘴里还衔着猫咪专用指甲钳。  
猫把指甲钳放在金博洋手边，伸出爪子轻轻搭在金博洋手上，把头低了下去，看起来愧疚而沮丧。  
这谁遭得住。  
反正爱谁谁，金博洋根本遭不住，他连忙把猫抱进怀里，亲亲头顶，挠挠下巴。  
猫咪放松全身把自己偎在金博洋的胸肌上，铲屎官确认猫主子被哄好了，才小心地执起一只爪，对着光剪指甲——可不能把血管剪破，猫猫疼了爸爸要心疼的。  
剪指甲的时候金博洋又验证了一条传闻：猫爪上的肉垫手感绝佳。  
他试探性地轻轻捏了捏，猫抬头蹭了蹭他脖子，又亲了一口。这是同意了。  
于是金博洋另一只手也玩起了肉垫，一本满足。  
羽生结弦觉得自己不太好。  
心上人小心翼翼地从身后环住自己，整个人都贴在自己身上，专心地捏着自己的指肚和掌心，还能好才怪嘞。  
他脑补了一下人形的自己和金博洋这般姿势，那样的话自己转过头就能亲到金博洋的嘴唇，如果把带着倒刺的舌头伸进去……完蛋，硬了。  
突然庆幸变成猫没有人形时的17厘米凶器，不然丢死猫了。  
明天在俱乐部淋浴间解决一下吧……憋坏了可就不好了。  
从某种程度上来讲，内森算是帮了他。  
遛狗放鸟时间到，金博洋捞起猫，把大家都带上，出门。  
有效地制止了羽生结弦脑内某些有颜色的小剧场，再想下去就该硬得发疼了。  
内森对这一切浑然不知，今天的他也依然沉浸在和金博洋一起散步这种简单的欢乐中。  
毕竟像18年四大洲赛之前金博洋去南加州短训自己作陪的机会……应该再不会有了。

特典3.关于洗澡和剪头  
蛇照例与世无争雨我无瓜，鹦鹉和仓鼠都用沙浴也都不用剪毛，布偶不需要剪毛金博洋也不敢贸然给猫洗澡，最后指指点点一圈，只要伺候泰迪。  
这没啥大问题，nili天总走在时尚巅峰，一定能把内森变成最潮的狗子。  
回头率百分之八百不是梦。  
嗯……毕竟……本来就长得不算可爱还搭上一身长短不一的毛，想不惹人注意都难。  
整个剪毛洗澡的过程，内森很安静很配合，猫很安静，但是不那么配合。  
猫一直坐在金博洋怀里，一会儿舔舔脸一会儿拱拱他的颈窝。  
“你居然不怕水呀，真好。”金博洋呼噜呼噜猫耳朵，在鼻子上亲一口。  
内森扑腾了两下，表达不满。  
“内森也很棒，别动，我给你把香波冲掉。”  
猫又把头靠回了金博洋胸口。  
颇有几分“我的地盘我做主你就干看着吧内森”的意思。

特典4.关于某人和某人的作业  
金博洋到多伦多的第三天，奥瑟在通道里被拦下的时候真是毫不意外。  
“Nathan，Vincent，你们该不会就是为了Boyang来的吧？”  
“出了点问题，教练让我散散心。”  
个人问题陈巍当然不会和各方面的竞争对手的教练说，奥瑟也懂，压根也没在意他说什么，只是看向周知方：“你也是？”  
“不是，我怕Nathan一个人搞出事来。”  
周知方被陈巍瞪了一眼。  
“行吧，那变成人找我干什么？陪在Boyang身边不好吗？这段监控是不是要删？”  
“我们请求，在博洋训练的时候给我们一间空屋子……写作业。监控删掉吧，我们毕竟是偷偷来的。”  
陈巍想想自己连番的ddl，十分头冷。  
“这没有问题，Boyang昨天还跟我说给你们单独的房间以防太过惹眼。有WiFi有电源有空调，还要什么？”  
“房间监控可以关掉吗？”  
“没问题。”  
从这一天起，金博洋带着动物园浩浩荡荡来蟋蟀，在他不知道的时候羽生结弦和车俊焕变回人形上冰，陈巍和周知方去补作业。  
宇野昌磨……在挡板上跑滚轮，上面说过了。

特典5.关于撒娇  
布偶猫是很爱撒娇的生物，更兼羽生结弦对金博洋的那点小心思，这只喵简直就是金漂亮动物园里的撒娇界无冕之王。  
亲亲抱抱举高高都是常规操作，如果哪天金博洋没有把脸埋进他的毛肚子或者金博洋没有亲亲他的耳朵，他就委委屈屈坐在金博洋腿上，尾巴尖有节律地拍打，一手欲擒故纵玩得不能更漂亮。  
车姓小蛇作为师弟获得了偶尔撒娇不会被暴打的权利，他会用头顶或者鼻子或者下颌蹭蹭金博洋的手掌心，别的是不敢。  
内森从来是要正面刚的，奈何他长得并不符合金博洋一贯的审美习惯，以至于尽管金博洋在冰演的问答中自曝是“狗派”，也不可能像对布偶一样对泰迪。不过金博洋不介意在内森蓬乱的头毛上亲一口，都是儿子，当然不能偏心得太过分。  
内森终于从这一阵子囤的好几缸醋里面分出一杯塞进了喵子手里，也不知道是幸也不幸。  
至少取得了来之不易的阶段性胜利，值得鼓掌。

特典6.关于猫狗大战  
好了，行文至此，我们终于得以窥视作者的真正写作意图。  
这个蠢人在上一章里忘掉了策划了脑补了哔哔了好久的猫狗大战，单拉一章字数又不够，因此前面几段是呕心沥血披肝沥胆想出来的新脑洞，都是为了这段猫狗大战的诞生。  
话归正题。  
按理说这些个动物，彼此之间都有着物种之间的矛盾，比如鸟啄狗、狗踩蛇、蛇盘鼠、鼠拖猫、猫抓鸟的闭合环路，或者猫踩蛇压鼠打狗扑鸟的单方面壮举，然而金漂亮动物园高标准严要求，动物们以金龙鱼选玉米粒榨金胚玉米油的严格方式要求自己，时刻注意妖精的自我修养。  
而且蛇鼠猫一窝，鸟和狗一伙，两派都非常团结，并不会内斗。  
最终当然是两个团伙的头目之间的世纪大战爆发了。  
猫是布偶猫，十斤起步。  
狗是泰迪犬，五斤顶头。  
这注定是一场猫单方面痛殴狗的表演赛，狗子当然想变成人痛痛快快地和羽生结弦来一场男人之间的较量，但是金博洋就在一墙之隔的厨房给他们做饭，他不能。  
训练期还没结束，自己作为不那么受待见的竞争对手未经允许出现在他的家里，怎样都过分了。  
羽生结弦不一样。  
他的存在本身就意味着“豁免权”，是“免死金牌”。  
战斗很快就结束了，因为金博洋端了蒸鱼和煎牛排出来。  
“等会儿再吃，很烫，我知道你们都是乖宝宝。”  
又忙活了一阵子，仓鼠的坚果蛇的蛋羹鸟的水果蔬菜都准备齐全了，金博洋把宇野昌磨从滚轮里放出来，抱起狗放在专门的椅子上，正要抱起猫的时候有了一个了不得的发现。  
“内森，你的爪里怎么会抓着怀特的毛？”  
内森累觉不爱，伏低做小。  
没卵用。  
金博洋不打宠物，他只是狠狠揉了揉内森的狗头，严肃滴告诫他：“不可以欺负猫，即使我是狗党，也不允许你欺负我的猫。”  
这一天，内森没有挑食，没有闹脾气，肉眼可见地有些丧。  
金博洋于是在洗完碗之后带着内森单独出了门，陪他玩了一个多小时的飞盘。  
内森累得呼哧带喘，可他痛并快乐着。  
尽管回到家之后猫径直扑进金博洋怀里，又是蹭脸又是亲嘴又是勾脖，松鼠一样的蓬松尾巴摇摇摆摆还拍着金博洋的手腕，立刻就把某自称狗派的颜控俘虏了。  
金博洋拉着猫和狗各自的右前爪叠在一起，像模像样地让他们握了握手。  
“以后是好朋友，不许打架。”

-正文真的END-


	3. 番外论坛体by待月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【！！高亮！！】  
这篇全是阿月写的，眠只是代发。

【吐槽贴】吐槽一下我身边的奇怪人奇怪事

1L 楼主

这里坐标枫叶国，具体哪里等容后再说。先介绍一下，我是个华人，家里父母来枫叶国好多年，一直住在华人比较多的地方，地段很繁华，生活质量也比较高……哦，我知道这些没必要说，我就是话痨一下。

是这个样子的，最近我家有一个空房子招租，地点有点远，本来也没以为能租出去，不过说来也巧，我刚把消息公布出去不久，就有一个秃头胖子来和我谈房子的事。那个人说的很清楚，他只是短租。后来我见到那个租我家房子的人了，并不是之前来谈价钱的那个秃头胖子，而是一个年轻的小伙子，中国人，长的挺精神，一身潮牌一看就是个有钱人……哦……这不是重点……

我之前听接洽的那个胖子说，这个租客只是过来学习的，过一段时间就走。原来我对这种短租的人都是没有什么关注的，但是他住进来的当天我见到他之后，就感觉他有点神神叨叨的……

请问你们出国留学会随身携带猫狗鸟蛇那些动物一起来吗？

他！就！全！都！带！来！了！

现在我家租出去的那间房就是个动物园。

奇葩不？

2L

哈哈哈哈……

我突然发现这个吐槽贴，虽然想笑，但是也要心疼房东大兄弟一分钟。好好的房子变成动物园可还行？这个租户过分了吧？

3L

等一下！

这不是楼主编的吧？

你见过谁猫狗双全还养蛇带鸟的？

不打架吗？

我家那两只蠢猫只要我一眼盯不到就滚到一边挠起来了。

4L

“滚”？到一边？😏这个字有点传神啊。

5L

楼上让我想到了什么奇奇怪怪的画面，险些下不来车。

6L

第一次这么靠前就上了高速，你们慢点小心侧漏！啊不！侧翻！

7L 楼主

没有骗你们！

租出去的房子虽然和我现在住的地方有点远，但是只要需要维修什么的，我也会回去看看。最近一次过去帮忙修马桶的时候，我家的房子真的变成了大型动物活动游乐园。

什么猫房子，猫爬架，狗房子以及各种动物娱乐方式一应俱全，看的我是惊呆了。

8L

楼主:呆若木鸡.jpg

9L

没有人羡慕那个租客嘛？有猫有狗，多幸福啊！

10L

我也想有猫有狗，有蛇有鸟！

发出羡慕的声音。

11L

蛇就算了，害怕。猫狗还行，我喜欢！

12L

楼主说的事情我有疑问诶？

按照楼主说的意思，租客肯定是飞过来的吧？飞机上能带那么多宠物？

猫狗也就算了，蛇和鸟这些动物就算允许上飞机，怕不是也要费上一番功夫吧？

厉害了，这个动物园里的动物可都是上过天的。

13L

万一这人是从枫叶其他城市开车带过去，或者本城市其他位置搬家过去的呢？

不排除这种可能吧？

14L

我觉得肯定不是带上飞机的，搬个动物园过去，包机吗？

15L楼主

你们不要纠结动物园是怎么来的了，租我家房子的那个小兄弟确实是从中国飞过来的，我见到他的那天是他下飞机的第二天，至于动物园是怎么回事，他表示自己也不清楚，我就更不清楚了。不过还好，我父母都是中国人，所以我们两个可以用汉语交流，否则我怎么会来这里吐槽？

16L

楼主啊，你这不是吐槽，你这是在为你的租户炫富，现在能够猫狗双全的人不多啊。

17L

就是！我也想吸猫！

18L

不知道楼主有没有对租户的猫狗下手……比如揉猫撸狗，逗鸟喂蛇什么的。

19L楼主

看到蛇我要吓死了好吗？

我对猫狗还算是喜欢，可是那个蛇让我瑟瑟发抖。

租我房子的小兄弟我简称一下，叫他J好了。

J的那只猫是布偶，看起来很粘人的样子，我在那会儿就没见过那只猫下来自己动动四肢走过路，修马桶的全程那只布偶要么围在J的肩膀上，要么被他抱在怀里。

都说布偶粘人，我是第一次见到这么粘人的。

对了，那只猫不让我摸！脾气特别大！我刚伸过去一只手它就冲着我呲牙，然后“咻”地一下就从J的怀里窜到他的肩膀上了，还用前爪搭在J的头顶，眼睛圆溜溜地瞪着我。

笑话！我竟然在一只猫的脸上看到了拒绝……

20L

哈哈哈哈……虽然心疼楼主，但是还是想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……居然被猫拒绝了。

21L

这只布偶好傲娇啊！脑补一下猫猫的姿势，还挺萌？

22L

这大概是一只已经成精了的猫……

23L

嘤……我也想拥有这样一只猫围脖！

24L

打倒嘤嘤怪！

我也想养猫啊！奈何身体受不了……

25L

实名羡慕。

26L

我家有一只主子，可惜是只橘。小的时候秀气可爱萌哭我，现在……能压吐我……

27L

果然，哈哈哈。十只橘猫九只胖，还有一只压塌炕，古人诚不欺我。

28L

我家橘猫也是能压死我的类型，可偏偏它还喜欢趴我身上睡觉……

29L

楼上几位都在拉仇恨，明撕暗秀！

30L

楼主呢？你家租户的狗是什么狗？鸟是什么鸟？蛇是什么蛇？这吐槽也不给力啊。

31L

我就想知道，这一群动物是如何和平共处的？猫狗不打架吗？鸟不会抓蛇吗？猫不会扑鸟吗？蛇不会咬狗吗？

费解……

32L

楼上缜密的思维和清奇的脑回路……让人佩服。

33L

我家狗子就很乖，从来都不闹腾，就是不知道如果我再养个其他宠物它还会不会像现在这样。

34L

别试！听我一句！千万别试！

和平共存几乎是不存在的！你永远都不知道他们背着你能打成什么样！我朋友家以前有猫有狗，最后猫狗打到一起拉都拉不开，没办法，我朋友的父亲把狗送走了。

35L

为什么不是把猫送走？疑惑.jpg

36L

因为狗子太能吃了……

37L

噗……心疼狗子一秒哈哈哈哈

38L 楼主

J的狗是泰迪，恕我直言，这是我见过最丑的泰迪了。

不是主人不打理，是脸丑……

咳，J说了，不让我说他狗子丑，他狗子听见了会不高兴的，我就不信了，一条狗还能听懂我说他丑？所以我就说了……

汉语没反应，然后我试了英语……

那狗子居然要过来咬我！

我是真没想到，那只泰迪居然还是英语环境教育出来的狗！

对了！J家里的那只鸟会说汉语，很神奇吧？

39L

活久见诶……这些动物怕不是成精了吧……

40L

楼主不是碰巧说英语的时候后有反应吧？听起来这么像巧合呢？

41L

会说话的鸟？什么鸟？鹦鹉？

42L

八哥？

43L

对比一下，我还是喜欢鹦鹉，八哥有点黑，还是鹦鹉漂亮。

44L

这是什么人森赢家，有猫吸有狗撸还有鸟逗，羡慕。

45L

人家还有蛇呢！

46L楼主

回复40L

不不不，这不是巧合。

我和J说:“你这只狗……和其他的泰迪都不太一样呢？”

J说:“哪里不一样？”

我:“磕碜了点……”【就是丑的意思！这个词我是在其他帖子里学到的！】

J又说:“你别这样说内森，它会不高兴的。”

我:“这他也能听懂？”

J点了点头。

于是我就试了几次。

我喊了一句“你真丑”，狗转过来看了看没反应。我又喊了一句“你真磕碜”，狗还是没理我，然后我不怕死地说了一句“You are ugly”，那条狗就扑过来要咬我，还对我叫了几声，如果不是J拦着，我估计就要被它咬了，所以肯定不是巧合，它听的懂英语。

47L

厉害了……

48L 楼主

J家的鸟是葵花凤头鹦鹉，不过看起来好像不太聪明的亚子……

蛇是翠青蛇，无毒，可以做宠物，J的那条很小，经常盘在他手腕上，不过我不喜欢，想想都觉得蛇可怕，别说它爬到自己身上了，太吓人。

49L

隔着屏幕都感受到了楼主怕蛇的心情。

50L

我也怕蛇……

51L

怕什么？蛇肉多好吃啊！嘎嘣脆，鸡肉味！

52L

看到这个帖子我得上来说两句！

楼主说的那人我应该见过！

53L

楼上惊现路人大佬？快说说！

54L

世界这么小？

55L

我也在枫叶国，住的有点偏，估计就是楼主说的那一带。前一段时间我下班去宠物店给我家主子买口粮，刚好碰上一个奇奇怪怪的人。

一个长的特别白的小伙子，怀里抱着一只布偶，身后跟着一条棕色泰迪，肩膀上还站着一只葵花凤头鹦鹉。楼主说的蛇我没看见，可能是因为我没注意吧。

看见他的时候我还有点惊讶，这人的造型怎么这么奇怪。不过我付款的时候听他说要买猫爬架什么的，还要老板打包帮他把猫房子什么的都送过去，具体我也没注意听就走了。

在那天之后我和我同学说过这个事，最近他刚好看到这个帖子，所以就来告诉我，我觉得我们说的应该是同一个人。

56L

妈耶！看来这是真事儿了？真的有人能同时养这么多宠物吗？

57L

有……吧……你看这都有人亲眼所见了。

58L 楼主

回复55L

大概我们在同一个地区！你说的应该是我的租户，他的泰迪确实是棕色的！

59L

回复58L

我觉得那只布偶好漂亮的！蓝眼睛！以我多年的养猫经验，那只布偶是个极品！超级想吸的！

60L

楼上大型认亲现场……

61L 楼主

回复59L

他是不会让你吸的。

62L

蓝眼睛的绝美布偶！麻麻啊！想想我就要死了！你们都想想，一只喵睁着一对蓝色的湿漉漉的大眼睛乖巧地盯着你，小手手端庄地揣着，一副随你摸的表情！

我要去猫咖吸猫了！

63L

我脑补了一下……不行，我想要猫😭

64L

你们也就想想吧，哪有人有那个福气可以养一只漂亮的布偶？我妈一直都不让我养任何宠物，因为有它没我，有我没它，养了猫我就没有地位了……

65L

楼上太惨，相信我，一旦你养了宠物，你麻麻就只管宠物，再也不会管你了，不管她在你养宠物之前是多么的拒绝。

66L

嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实。

67L

噗……我怀疑你在开车，但是我却没有证据。

68L

我男朋友家有只布偶，特别温和，简直就是个小仙女！

69L

男朋友是什么？哪有猫可爱？单身的我只想要猫。

70L

号外号外！我的小伙伴和我说了一个令我震惊的消息，我现在需要冷静一下……

71L

楼上发现了什么？快说啊！

72L

我这个急性子可就受不了说话说一半人就没了。

73L

抓心挠肝.jpg

74L

抓耳挠腮.jpg

75L

抓……额……算了，搜肠刮肚找不出来词了。

76L

脑补楼上搜索词库的便秘表情，莫名有点想笑。

77L

哈哈哈，便秘……dbq，我先笑为敬。

78L

所以究竟是什么消息？没有人说清楚吗？

79L 路人

啊！我回来了！我改了个ID，这样大家都能认识我了。

我就是那个偶遇喂养动物园小哥哥的人，刚刚我和朋友两个人准备下班之后约个饭，刚好又遇到他了！看样子是忙完刚回家？他背着一个荧光绿色拼接的包包，怀里抱着布偶，身后跟着泰迪，不远处飞了一只鹦鹉，手腕上有一圈青色，估计是之前楼主说的蛇！

关键是！！！

他蓬松的头顶有一只小仓鼠！！！

我的天啊，真的吓到我了，怎么会有那么多宠物？而且每次出门这些宠物都要带着，不会怕丢吗？

80L

这种出个门就要举家搬迁的样子……想象不来……

81L

每天出门都有一群宠物保驾护航有什么不好？

82L

空中巡逻有鸟，地上开路有汪，头顶看路有鼠，怀中撒娇有喵。

多好。

83L

人生赢家，慕了。

84L

人家腕上还有蛇……足够护驾的了。

85L

噗……让你们这么一说，我怎么觉得这位小哥出门像是皇帝出巡呢？

86L

皇帝出宫喽……出宫？还是出恭？

87L

楼上的你闭嘴！哪有你这样的😂我现在满脑子都是上厕所！

88L

哈哈哈哈，上厕所可还行？

89L

感情上厕所还有总管替吆喝？🤔

90L

总管什么鬼？总管太监嘛？哈哈哈

91L

所以猫被割了蛋蛋没？如果被割了，还真是总管了【斜眼笑】

92L

别说了……哈哈哈，我要笑死了。另外问一个灵魂问题，猫蛋蛋那么好rua为什么要割掉？

93L

亲！不割掉它发Q啊！

94L

好想知道传说中那只特别美的布偶如果知道自己被割了蛋蛋之后，会是什么样的表情。

95L

大概是……生无可恋.jpg

96L 楼主

你们在讨论什么奇奇怪怪的问题，小心被查水表啊！另外那只布偶还小，我以人格担保，它的蛋蛋还在。

97L

那还好，莫名松了一口气。

98L

人家猫蛋蛋保不保楼上紧张个什么啊？难道自己会感同身受下身一痛？

99L

大概是替那只喵痛吧😂。

100L 路人

喵痛不痛我不知道，总之我现在有点要升天。

101L

路人大佬怎么了？

102L

难道又看见租客小哥哥发展了新的宠物？

103L

好像也不无可能啊。

104L 路人

不不不！不是又有了宠物，而是我朋友告诉了我一件事，我现在需要缓缓。

我不知道你们晓不晓得花样滑冰这项体育运动。我这边有个花样滑冰的俱乐部，好多学员在这边，还有开放的冰场，位置虽然比较偏，但是人也不少。

105L

花样滑冰？孤陋寡闻的我只知道短道速滑……

106L

花滑啊，我知道，冰上的高雅艺术，路人大佬你在枫叶国？枫叶国的花滑俱乐部？难道……🤔🤐

107L

难道……🤭

108L

难道真的是……

109L

上面打什么哑谜呢？不懂，求解释。

110L 路人

你们猜的没错，就是那个！

我现在才知道！是我眼拙！

我小伙伴是个比较喜欢运动的人，他刚刚和我一起见到J小哥哥的时候就发出了惊讶的声音，我还以为他是因为看到了那么多的宠物才这样的，后来我们走开之后他翻出手机，到网上找了一张照片我才发现！！！一毛一样啊！！！

111L

啥玩意就一毛一样了？

112L

回复111L

可能你光棍的样子，和你楼层数一毛一样😏

113L

哈哈哈哈，楼上的怎么那么皮？皮卡丘都没你皮。

114L

等会儿，我总结一下，养宠物的租户J小哥难道是一个学花样滑冰的？而且有点出名？至少能在网络上搜到，路人大佬的朋友认识他？

115L

细思恐极……

难道还是个大佬？

116L 路人

我就去网上查了点资料，你们脑补了好多出来。

J小哥是学花滑的没错！而且还是运动员！你们猜的在枫叶国的冰场也对！就是那个冰场！

我现在有点不太冷静！罪魁祸首是我的朋友！他给我看了J小哥以前的照片，怎么会有这样又奶又甜的蓝孩子？？？可爱到我只想揉他！虽然见过两次面了，但是因为我近视还不戴眼镜，所以看不太清五官。第一印象就是他好白，现在看到了照片……我宣布！我马上要去学花样滑冰了！

117L

J？中国人？我知道是谁了。

118L

网上搜完我也知道了，毕竟窝巢没有其他人，扛大旗的目前就这一个……

119L

新闻通稿都发了，这也不是什么需要隐瞒的事。

120L 楼主

我只是一段时间没有过来看，你们居然连他是谁都扒出来了？你们也太优秀了吧？

121L

那是！胸前的红领巾更加鲜艳了。

122L

所以我很想知道路人大佬能不能偶遇我们羽生大神仙？有机会请帮我转告他，我是他的狂热粉啊～

123L

羽生？那个冬奥金牌得主霓虹的羽生结弦？

124L

妈耶！这都能偶遇膜牛的姐妹，真是巧啊！我也超爱羽生的！

125L

这个吐槽贴马上就要歪楼成追星贴了，我进来是准备看奇葩吐槽的，不是看脑残粉认亲的，走了。

126L 楼主

咳，好了不要歪楼了，楼上说话虽然难听了一点，但是我这里确实是吐槽，请追星的人找好自己的位置。另外对我家租户的“调查”请仅止于此，我不希望有人打扰到他。我吐槽归吐槽，但是如果有人打扰到其他人，我只能举报封号了。

127L

额……画风突变，有点怕怕。

楼主不要这样严肃了吧？我们这里和枫叶隔着那么多时差，谁都不可能去主动找他打扰他的……

128L

有一种突然被教导主任盯梢了的既视感……

129L

所以我们聊一聊宠物不好吗？

130L 路人

我是不会去打扰他们的，这个可以放心，不过我以后就入花滑坑了，这些小哥哥小姐姐们的颜值太高了，我舔屏都快舔不过来了。

另外说到宠物啊，J小哥的狗子很听话诶，就算是不栓狗绳，他的狗子也从来都不离开他身边，反倒头顶那只葵花凤头鹦鹉比较吵，飞起来也会叽叽咕咕嘎嘎的。我这两天刚刚好问过兽医，他说这种鹦鹉才没看上去的那样高贵，早上的时候如果它要是叫起来会吵死人，就是不知道J小哥这只怎么样了。

另外在他头顶坐窝的那只仓鼠有点肥……

这个我不是看到的，而是感知到的。

因为J小哥的头发被仓鼠压塌了好大一块！哈哈哈哈

131L

路人大佬:笑到抽搐.jpg

132L

仓鼠是一种很可爱的动物，我喜！

133L

在头顶做窝是什么骚操作啊？哈哈哈，万一仓鼠想要便便的时候怎么办？在头顶解决吗？另外风太大的时候仓鼠不会被吹走吗？J小哥低头抬头摇头回头的时候会不会把仓鼠甩出去？

这都是值得深思的问题。

134L

楼上问的都好有道理😂这样动头是要做颈椎运动吗？

135L

哈哈哈，上面的你是魔鬼吗？笑死我了。

136L

运不运动我不知道，但是你们没发现这个人是猫鼠一起养吗？会不会在主人出门的时候，家里上演猫和老鼠的现实版？

137L

那可真是棒棒哒。

138L

十分想看了！

139L

我还有个问题……

140L

说！说破无毒，现在是排毒阶段！

141L

这是一个暴露年龄的梗啊，想必楼上是个90后。真巧，我也是。

142L

我的问题是:翠青蛇吃不吃肉？猫狗和鸟它吃不到，那它会不会吞了仓鼠啊？而且仓鼠笼子也挡不住蛇这种生物，为它的性命堪忧……

143L

仓鼠:一觉醒来，葬身蛇腹。

想想都觉得惨。

144L

哈哈哈，我怎么没想到这个，好惨一只仓鼠，每天都要考虑自己会不会被吃。

145L

储备粮系列……

146L

噗……这可是活着的储备粮，还能自发增肥增壮的那种。

147L

还好仓鼠长的不快，如果几天就胖一大圈，翠青蛇怎么能吞下去？

148L

蛇:你怕不是要噎死我。

149L

为什么要吃仓鼠！仓鼠那么可爱！【大哭】

150L

为什么楼上的你可以发语音？还是自带bgm的那种！

151L

你们都是一群谐星吧？还能说单口相声的谐星。

152L

你们这是在吐槽吗？我仿佛进错了帖子……

153L

日常歪楼，见怪不怪吧。

154L 路人

啊啊啊啊啊！我要疯了！我现在冷静不下来，我也不想做啊啊怪，你们体谅我一下，等我详！细！阐！述！我遭遇到了什么！

155L

红事白事？呸！好事？还是坏事？

156L

看这个样子是受到了惊吓？

157L

希望前线大佬能给我们带回来点什么爆炸性新闻。

158L

直觉告诉我，这是个大事。

159L 路人

我冷静了一会儿回来了。

说说我刚刚遇到了什么。

我平时早上很少出门的，但是最近有些活动需要我每天早上起来跑步，这对于一个死宅来说是个很痛苦的事情，可是活动不可以不参加，所以我只能硬着头皮爬起来晨跑。

故事就发生在晨跑当中了！

我自从偶遇过J小哥之后，一直潜心修炼洗心革面【划掉】认真学习花样滑冰的各种书面知识，补了最近两年的比赛视频，然后我就疯狂地爱上了这项运动，掉进坑里无法自拔。

J小哥好可爱，某牛真的是神仙颜值，我吹爆！

虽然每天都做梦能在附近再次偶遇出来溜动物园的J小哥，但是！我从来没有想过，能在我半死不活起来运动的时候，碰到我最爱的两个花滑运动员一起晨跑！

我要螺旋爆炸升天了！

我爱运动，我爱晨跑！扶我起来我还能再跑五公里！

160L

羡慕人生赢家……我也想见我牛，也想和他偶遇，更想和他一起晨跑，呜呜呜……

161L

梦里啥都有哈，楼上快去睡吧。

162L

我只想说，住得近就可以为所欲为吗？

163L 路人

回复162L

我不得不告诉你，真的可以。

164L

哇的一声哭出来.jpg

165L

emmmmm……不过很想劝路人一句，最好不要打扰他们。

166L

对啊，偶遇是缘分，还是保持距离吧，否则他们也会不舒服的。

167L 路人

哦，这些不用说我也知道的，肯定不会去打扰他们训练和生活的，我又不是什么追星的私生饭。

不过我发现，他们真人要比视频里瘦好多啊。

168L

尊的么？很瘦么？

169L

当然瘦了，我们羽生号称体脂率只有3％，身上全是硬邦邦的肌肉，根本不可能胖的。

170L

他们退役之后都会胖的，毕竟没有那么大运动量了。

171L

也不一定吧，这个要看人看体质的。万一他就是不长肉呢。

172L

这个谁知道，反正现在好看就行呗。

173L

金博洋:反正我吃不胖。

174L

我感觉自己的身材受到了嘲讽……

175L

上面说的是什么意思？金博洋又是谁？

渐渐迷茫.jpg

176L

我觉得楼上的需要一个课代表了。

177L 花滑阔呆表

到了我身为阔呆表为大家总结的时候了。

金博洋，我们天朝花样滑冰男单一哥，97年出生的可爱宝宝，粉丝们亲切地称他“鹅子”和“崽崽”，颜值波动比较大，上了冰场可盐可甜可奶可攻，下了冰场就是一地主家的傻儿子，日常热爱社会摇，代表作品蜘蛛侠，在霓虹拥有超高人气，一颗小虎牙简直是世界瑰宝，笑起来甜度暴增。

曾经表示自己是吃不胖的体质，让人恨得牙痒痒。

对了，公开发表过自己的偶像是羽生结弦的言论，并且说过自己从小就喜欢他。

至于羽生结弦……花样滑冰界的大佬，被人称为神仙滑冰，两次冬奥金牌的获得者，颜值极高，拥有迷妹无数。他的故事我不想多说，百度一下你就知道，太厉害的人我怕我的彩虹屁字数不够吹不出来。

总之就是能够偶遇这两个人，真的很让人羡慕了。

178L

感谢楼上阔呆表，辛苦了。

179L

我百度回来了，表示这是什么神仙，我要吹爆羽生大佬！

180L

我愿用我身上二十斤赘肉换取一次和大佬偶遇的机会！！！请上天成全我吧！

181L

所以楼上在说什么胡话？如果这样可以的话，我能出三十斤！

182L

噗……你们不要这样，公开卖肉吗？

183L

这话哪里好像怪怪的，你们说呢？

184L

我觉得你们要是再这样说话，这个帖子很容易被封啊。

185L

在危险的边缘大鹏展翅.jpg

我突然发现那个J小哥是人生赢家诶，追星追到同一个俱乐部去了，还能和偶像一起晨跑，这是多么幸福的一件事啊。

186L

那也是人家有天赋而且够努力啊，我等蠢人上了冰也只能用来擦冰面的，怎么也不会追星追到同一个地方学习啊。

187L

擦冰面是什么梗？

188L

就是摔到冰上爬不起来……只能在冰面上像个大肉虫子一样咕涌咕涌的，看起来就像在擦冰面一样。

189L

这描述太形象了，太有画面感了。

190L

这可真是追星楷模，都追到同一个领奖台上去了，咱们普通人谁行啊？

191L

厉害了，这可是一般人都做不到的。

192L

所以啊，送给追星的朋友们一句话，追星不易，学学人家！

193L

完蛋了，现在连追星门槛都这么高了，以后我们还能干点啥？

194L

楼上的别灰心，你之前可以去他滑冰的冰场打扫卫生，这样你出去了也可以骄傲的说，我曾经和XXX在同一个俱乐部！

195L

真是一个令人尴尬的脑洞……

196L

哈哈哈哈，打扫卫生可还行？

197L

不行也得行，至少这是追星捷径，一般人我们都不告诉他。

198L 路人

这次J小哥和偶像出来晨跑的时候没有带任何宠物，我特别想知道他家里的宠物们在他出门之后，会变成什么样？会有猫狗大战吗？能看到鸟啄狗，狗踩蛇，蛇盘鼠，鼠拖猫，猫抓鸟的盛大场面吗？

199L

呼叫楼主房东，你的房子还好吗？另外路人大佬你要的不是名场面，你要的是食物链……

200L 楼主

不会有问题，这点还是可以保证的！另外这个帖子到此为止了，以后希望大家多多支持运动员们，但是不要打扰他们训练和正常生活，我封贴了。

——此贴已封——


	4. 喜闻乐见的猫蛋蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你撸我的时候撸得那么开心，那么现在我想把这些事情也都对博洋做一遍，你是不可以拒绝的哦？”

金博洋敢对天发誓，这是他人生二十几年来遇见过的最大意外，没有之一。

本以为自己养了一屋子成精的宠物，结果现在告诉他全都是老熟人？

甚至还有一个对他早就心怀不轨，现在正准备占便宜耍流氓？

这超出了金博洋贫瘠的大脑的处理范围。

“等等，羽生结弦你在干什么？”

从陈巍宇野他们几个离开房间，金博洋就一直处于魂飞天外的状态，直到感觉到有点儿痒，才发现羽生结弦不知道什么时候已经把他的外套衬衣都扒了，正在用指尖轻轻戳他只有个雏形的腹肌。

羽生结弦抬起头来，笑得眯起眼睛的样子和他猫儿的形态一般无二。

“原来博洋根本没有听我刚才说了什么呢，那我重复一遍好了。你撸我的时候撸得那么开心，那么现在我想把这些事情也都对博洋做一遍，你是不可以拒绝的哦？”

金博洋顿时没了底气。虽然羽生结弦还是只布偶猫的时候对他亲过来舔过去的，明显居心不良，但是要说耍流氓，还是他自己手欠去把玩人家的猫蛋蛋这事儿更过分些。

“要是照你这么说，我把Shoma一整只团在手里玩的时候也没比撸你少多少，那难道我也要让他摸回来的吗？”

于是金博洋惊悚地看着羽生结弦身后瞬间冒出了毛绒绒的大尾巴，尾巴毛都炸着，整条尾巴看起来膨胀到了平时的两倍大。

“昌磨既然走了，那就是他自己放弃了向你讨这笔债的权力呢。”羽生结弦的表情看起来没有什么太大的波动，声音也很平稳，但是尾巴暴露了他不太美妙的情绪。

那几个真的不是被你吓跑的吗……金博洋在心里吐槽，不知道真相的时候布偶是他的小仙女，被喵子的美貌蒙蔽了双眼，没有认识到十斤的大猫绝对是一屋子生物的食物链顶层。现在回头看看，从仓鼠到泰迪，哪个能欺负得了羽生结弦？怕不是那温柔端庄受气包样儿都是装给他看的哦。

这个样子的羽生结弦看起来有点儿可怕，金博洋非常识时务地认了怂。“所以，你们都是动物成精的吗？那怪不得我们队里没有这个品种的了，建国以后不许成精。”

“其实我们也不知道我们是什么种类呢，不过肯定不是你说的那种，毕竟我们本身还是人，只是拥有能变成动物的能力而已，如果要找个类似的，可能是比较像欧美传说中的狼人？”羽生结弦低下头，像平时是猫的时候一样亲了一口金博洋的嘴唇，舌尖扫了扫微张的唇缝。“也许也是某种诅咒？谁又知道呢。不过博洋不用害怕哦，即使我咬你一口你也不会变成这样的。”

他亲得十分自然，金博洋的三观却不怎么好了。被猫亲两口狗舔两口他从来没当回事儿过，但是羽生结弦一个大活人这么毫无障碍的上来就亲他实在太吓人了，他把羽生当成偶像，可从来没想过和偶像发展什么不正当关系啊，如果是因为他那些撸猫行为……回想了一下自己都对动物园做过什么，金博洋脸绿了，觉得下辈子都不想再养宠物了。

“博洋真是不敬业，你抱着我吸的时候我可从来没有不理你呢。”羽生结弦顺着他肌肉紧实的漂亮背脊撸了撸，跟金博洋以往撸布偶背毛的手法没什么两样。“博洋每次揉我的猫蛋蛋的时候总是一脸陶醉，但我自己摸了摸觉得也不过如此，倒是很好奇博洋的这个部位是不是手感很棒——”

金博洋差点儿蹦起来，羽生结弦你知道你刚才的发言多么惊人吗？“你不能这样——我把你当成真的猫，是我过分了我道歉，咱们人类可不兴摸蛋蛋的……”

体力差距太悬殊，羽生结弦稳稳地压制住了他，淡定地继续自己的话题。

“但是我不是真的猫啊，我对你亲亲抱抱，那是因为我喜欢你。听说博洋以前采访的时候表白说从小就喜欢我，我答应你了。”

等等，羽生刚才说了什么？当初布偶对他亲过来抱过去的他还在心里嘀咕过这猫也太黏人了点，泰迪舔他的手指头他可从来没觉得不正常，毕竟他妈养的博美比那过分多了。但如果代换成陈巍舔他手……金博洋想了想那个画面，脸上的血色都没了。

“所以内森他对我……”金博洋哽住了，万万没想到自己居然如此受欢迎。

羽生结弦干脆利落地点了头。“没错哦，Nathan对你也是有想法的，只不过他打不过我。所以博洋要好好考虑哟，如果你拒绝了我，那么来向你讨债的就是Nathan了。”

金博洋瑟瑟发抖，所以他还有选择吗？

猫舌头是什么样子，金博洋是知道的，毕竟布偶实在是太怕烫了，对猫主子宠爱到没有原则的金博洋经常把蒸好的鱼肉剔了刺，放在手心里吹凉再喂给猫儿，手心被细密的倒刺擦过的感觉经常痒得他忍不住笑出来。但是他完全没有想到，羽生说要把他做过的事都在他身上做回来，居然不是摸摸而已，而是把他按在了床上，用带着倒刺的舌头舔舐他脆弱的阴囊表皮和柱身。虽然羽生特意避开了敏感的顶端，但是这里的皮肤本来就比较薄，神经又格外丰富，倒刺划过的感觉比舔手心仿佛放大了一万倍。

羽生被激起了恶趣味，他每舔一次，金博洋的身体就不受控制地一抖，整个人看起来可怜兮兮的，像是快要哭出来了。

“我记得你那里也有刺！”金博洋突然想起了另一个可怕的问题，“你不会想要做全套吧？不行我绝对会死的！”

羽生结弦被他这垂死病中惊坐起的架势吓了一跳，听清他说了什么之后几乎要笑出声，本来还准备培养一下气氛，然而拦不住有人自己送上门来了。于是他淡定地从口袋里摸出了一个小包装，在金博洋眼前晃了晃。

“既然决定了今天要摊牌的，又怎么会没有准备呢？特制加厚款，做过测试保证哪怕是角质的刺也不会戳坏的哦。博洋也不用担心前期准备的问题，我们虽然不是妖怪，但总还是有那么一点小小的超能力呢。”

金博洋还能说什么？羽生告诉他，动物园在变身之后的嗅觉和他们变成的动物没有差别的，他今天如果真的拒绝了羽生结弦，明天怕不是就能被陈巍闻着味儿找上门来。那相比之下，他还是更能接受羽生一点儿。更何况，万千少女迷恋的对象现在在他床上，金博洋也还是有一点隐秘的窃喜的。

虽然羽生结弦的“小能力”让他们免去了搞清理润滑的麻烦，但是某个部位毕竟没有真正被开拓过，括约肌紧紧地闭合着。金博洋目瞪口呆地看着羽生的一根手指变细拉长，覆盖上了一层软软的绒毛，深刻地理解了大家为什么都说猫是一种液体。

被带着绒毛的指尖搔刮穴口的感觉非常微妙，金博洋能够察觉到自己的那个部位在无法控制地收缩，已经把羽生的一个指节都吞了进去，绒毛刺激着黏膜又促进了肌肉更进一步的蠕动，痒得金博洋忍不住扭了扭。

“所以你伤恢复得比一般人都快，是不是就是因为生理结构不太一样？还有内森，骨折一回反倒出了四周，普通人类要嫉妒了。”

“你居然还有心思想这些，我要闹了。”羽生结弦在他身体里的手指瞬间变回了平时的粗细，又狠狠地拧了一圈。

已经被指尖戳了好一会儿的金博洋并没觉得很涨，但是绒毛搅弄内壁的感觉真的是痒到了心里，与其受这样的折磨还不如让羽生直接捅得了，长痛不如短痛，既然他说了有准备，总该是不会受伤的吧？

“这可是你自己同意的……”羽生结弦嘀咕了两句，撕开了包装袋。

“你是不是号买大了？”金博洋忍不住回头看了看，发现羽生那边似乎有些货不对板，他不是能憋得住话的人，直接就问了出来。

顿时羽生的脸色也发青了。“这还不是为了你好？你难道以为我只有手指能变形吗？”

金博洋乖乖闭嘴，是他脑子不好使，看羽生这个气到要爆炸的样子，还是别说话了比较好，再说错什么后果可能会很严重。

羽生结弦也懒得再跟他打嘴仗了，在臀缝间摩擦了几下，按住顶端慢慢地挤进了入口。

感觉到穴口被撑开，金博洋不适地调整了一下下体的位置。虽然羽生已经调小了自己的尺寸，但还是比手指要粗得多了，不可能一点异样的感觉都没有。

“你疼不疼？”羽生俯下身体，舔了舔他的后颈。“尺寸我可以控制，但是硬起来的时候我没有办法控制倒刺软下去，如果接受不了你一定要告诉我啊。”

“有点，不过没关系，你做你的就好，我……嗯……还可以……”金博洋深呼吸着放松自己，努力适应身体内部的撕扯感。

羽生结弦看了看金博洋的表情，确认他只是有些不舒服，并没有难受得受不了后，试探着蹭了蹭内壁，又把自己变粗了一点点。

这一下子阴差阳错，正好顶住了金博洋的敏感带，羽生结弦立刻感觉到了内壁的软化，深吸一口气，直接全部都顶了进去。

金博洋对突如其来的快感显然并没有心理准备，大脑还没反应过来，就被羽生结弦这一下捅得差点翻白眼。这长倒刺的家伙太犯规了，不管往柱身哪个方向抽插，总有某根倒刺能精准地狠狠刮过他的敏感带，没几分钟金博洋就觉得自己腿都快软了。

“猫形态博洋适应起来比较方便，但是持久度真的是不太行……”羽生结弦怨念地自言自语着，伸手握住了金博洋长得很精致的小家伙撸了撸，加快了抽插的速度。柱体顶端不断撞击金博洋的体内深处，数量众多的倒刺不规律地推挤着脆弱的黏膜，而金博洋一直以来最喜欢撸的猫蛋蛋，随着动作不断拍打他，把他的臀部都撞得快烧起来了。

“唔……嗯……我去……哎你别咬我啊！”

羽生结弦情绪一激动，属于猫儿的本能不受控制地冒了出来，他咬住了金博洋的后颈。这一口咬得挺重，金博洋觉得肯定破了皮，幸好羽生不是真的猫，不然上个床上到去打狂犬疫苗，简直滑天下之大稽。

“すみません，本能真的控制不了……”羽生结弦一边道歉一边又一次加快了速度，他能感觉到金博洋身体内部有规律的震颤，而他自己也已经快到极限了。

跟另一个人做和自己撸的感觉简直是天差地别……金博洋头晕目眩地想着，原来极致的性快感真的能让人有灵魂脱离身体，在虚空中漂浮一般的感受啊，他现在思维仿佛都迟钝了，所有的感官都集中在交缠的部位。

“啊哦……还是没有把握住……”羽生结弦最后高潮时还是没有忍住变回了平时的尺寸，动作又相当剧烈，倒刺不小心把他准备的特制加厚都戳漏了。“不过这样也很好，现在博洋里里外外都能闻出来是我的味道了呢，Nathan一定会躲着你走的。”

金博洋也被吓了一跳，好在也只是一瞬间的事，随着羽生的高潮，倒刺很快就服帖地软了下去，并没有伤到他，倒是那一下子刺激得他也直接射了出来。不过金博洋还是很没好气：“赛场上早晚要见的，你说你们搞的这一出，以后见面得多尴尬？”

羽生结弦很是不以为然。“你看他们能在你这里装那么久的宠物，就该知道他们脸皮都厚着呢，也就只有你会觉得尴尬吧。说到Nathan，我想起来有件事要做，你等我一下，我马上就回来。”

于是金博洋惊恐地看着刚才还跟他耳鬓厮磨的男人，嗖地一下变成了他熟悉的布偶猫，灵活地三两下就窜出了房间。虽然他接受了自己养的宠物都是认识的人的事实，但是他们毕竟没有在他面前大变活人啊！<strike></strike>

直到人形的羽生结弦端着个盘子回来，金博洋脸上表情仍然维持在“惊悚”的状态，但当他看清羽生结弦拿的是什么东西，表情顿时变成了“囧”字状。

“三文鱼，北极贝，鱼子酱……你这是饿了吗？怎么把冰箱里我给你准备做猫饭的食材都拿来了啊？”

“这件事我想做很久了！我当初看到Nathan也能从你手里叼鸡胸肉吃生了好长时间的气，这难道不应该是我专属的待遇嘛！不能告诉你真相，那蠢泰迪上蹿下跳的，还有倒霉鸟Vincent帮忙，我能把他按着揍的时候都没几回。不过没关系了，我现在能得到的，Nathan他做梦也梦不到！”

金博洋听着这语气不太对，内森现在是肯定抓不到了，这后果难不成都要算到他自己头上来？可他现在手软脚软的，连反抗都没什么力气了——

“天天你不要动哦，戳到你就不好了。”羽生结弦用筷子夹起盘子里的生鱼片，三文鱼覆住了喉结和胸肌，北极贝落在了刚刚软下去的部位，鱼子酱涂抹在了乳晕上，堆砌成了一个富士山形状的小尖顶。

这骚操作令金博洋震惊得都不知道要如何评论了，但就他现在这爬起来都费劲儿的状态，和羽生争论完全没有意义。他只是下意识地觉得这样过于羞耻：“我怎么觉得好像在做什么色情服务行业？”

羽生结弦专心致志地涂抹着另一边的鱼子酱，头也不抬地回答道：“确实是的，不知道天天有没有听说过女体盛？不过最近几年很少见了，因为对女孩子实在太过侮辱，我也只是听别人说过罢了。”

“要说色情行业的变态程度，你们日本人认第二，绝对没有人敢做第一……啊！你要吃就吃，别用倒刺舔来舔去的！”

“不认真地舔，会浪费掉昂贵的鱼子酱哦，博洋还是忍一忍好吗？听说合格的女体盛在顾客进餐的时候无论发生什么，都不可以动的呢……”

“闭嘴吧羽生结弦！我以前怎么没发现你这么变态的来着！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> すみません：私密马赛，不用翻译了吧……
> 
> 拖了挺多天的，但是突然很有灵感，二十四小时之内就写出来了四千七的车，可能是又连上了他哥的天线儿吧？

**Author's Note:**

> *喜好究微探秘的好事之徒：《神探狄仁杰II》里第二个故事“蛇灵”中的一句台词，唉，说出来都暴露年龄。  
*七舅姥爷：《武林外传》燕小六口头禅，“帮我照顾好我的七舅姥爷”。  
*啥前儿：啥时候。  
*博物杂志：博物杂志的官方账号，可被称作“薄雾”“薄雾男神”，有外号叫“玉亮”。  
*黄飞鸿：零食品牌，比较出名的是香辣花生米。


End file.
